SICK
by SeiYoshi
Summary: Dia mengunjungi Alfred bukan berarti kasihan. Bukan pula karena dia peduli. Awalnya dia hanya ingin bersikap sarkatis seperti hari-hari yang lalu dan menertawakan Alfred atas apa (yang entah) menimpa dirinya. Tapi, entah mengapa— ada sesuatu yang menahannya. / (Perasaan yang; sekalipun seumur hidup, tidak pernah Ivan Braginsky kenal.) / Slash. Drabble. Russia*America.


_Alfred sakit._

.

Berita itu datang tidak lama setelah kunjungan terakhir Ivan dari teritori New York beberapa hari lalu. Ivan, yang saat itu tengah menatap permukaan Hudson dari atas Brooklyn— menolehkan kepala dengan dahi mengerut-ngerut. Seharusnya hari minggu bisa menjadi waktu luangnya untuk membebaskan diri dari pekerjaan— selagi di Amerika, pikirnya; tidak ada salahnya untuk mengamati pemandangan Liberty dari ujung Brooklyn yang menjadi ikon kebanggan Amerika itu. (Mengesampingkan kenyataan, bahwa; patung setinggi lebih dari sembilan puluh meter bersangkutan ialan hadiah Perancis sebagai ucapan selamat yang— entah Ivan sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya).

Perihal konferensi dan hubungan bilateral saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit bukan kepalang. Dan, informasi yang meluncur dari mulut atasannya sendiri bagaikan mengambang di atas kepala si marga Braginsky— yang jelas, menambah sakit kepalanya bertambah berkali-kali. Tidak ada yang dapat Ivan respon dari infromasi serupa selain gumaman; 'oh,' 'begitu,' 'ya,'— lirikan sekilas yang membuat sang pemberi informasi— atasannya, lebih-lebih merengutkan dahi.

Alfred, dia, bukan pria (personifikasi) lemah yang akan jatuh hanya karena hal sepele.

Apa keadaan negaranya kacau? Sesuatu terjadi? Apa dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, atau bahkan _**semuanya**_ , dari Ivan? Toh, kalau dia sedang jahat, Ivan bisa saja tertawa. Tapi kemudian pikiran yang berkecamuk melayangkan imajiner membawanya untuk berpikir— _Oh bòzhe mòi_ , _**kenapa**_ dia menjadi sangat khawatir?

" _Privyet_."

Ivan yang membawakan buket itu sebenarnya sedikit terbelalak akan keadaan Alfred yang terbaring dengan sekujur tubuh dilingkari perban— baru beberapa menit berlalu saat seorang kader berbaik hati mempertemukan mereka dengan cara mengantar Ivan ke ruang privasi personifikasi Amerika itu sendiri. Ialah Alfred yang kemudian berusaha bangun dari posisi terbaringnya dengan memasang wajah sulit diartikan— dan senyum memuakkan yang selalu terlihat memaksakan.

Tapi, yang Ivan pasang sebagai balasan tidak lain adalah wajah tertawa.

Sedikitpun alasannya bukan karena dia mensyukuri keadaan Alfred yang demikian. Tapi, dia _harus_ melakukannya atas harga diri dan demi posisi puncaknya di atas dunia.

 _( Dia,_ _ **Rusia**_ _; hanya terpikirkan akan banyak hal. )_

* * *

 _Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _ **SICK**_ by SeiYoshi

.

— **Ivan Braginsky** and **Alfred F. Jones** —

[ Russia x America ]

.

Terima kasih untuk _**Cailey Mikafion**_ , partner _RolePlay_ yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membantu mengembangkan ide cerita.

.

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk kepuasan pribadi tanpa sedikitpun niat merugikan pihak manapun. Segala bentuk protes dan ketidak puasan terhadap isi cerita akan dihapus tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak bersangkutan.**_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

" _Yo_." Sapa Alfred, yang dengan senyumnya, menyembunyikan semua luka di tubuhnya ke balik mantel yang tengah digunakan.

Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa terhina— terlebih, ketika Ivan memasang senyum menjengkelkannya seperti biasa, sebagai permulaan sapaan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama. Beberapa hari lalu, karena konferensi, lah, pembahasan soal Krimea, lah— mereka sudah berkali-kali bertatap muka— dan; kalau boleh berkata jujur, Alfred terlampau enggan dan bosan. Setiap kali bertemu Ivan, kalau bukan dengan senyum segannya itu, mereka biasanya akan memasang wajah saling menghardik. Berhubung ingatan mereka tentang masa-masa rivalisasi itu masih (sangat) membekas di hati masing-masing.

Perban yang membalut tubuhnya seakan membuatnya terlihat konyol seperti mumi yang baru bangkit dari peti.

Melihat Ivan yang tertawa, Alfred kemudian mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran. ' _Holly shit_!' Alfred baru menyadari dalam beberapa detik, penampilannya dengan berpuluh-puluh lilitan perban seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya terlihat idiot di mata Ivan. Sudah jelas mahluk sialan itu mentertawakan penampilannya— lebih tepatnya, _**apa yang terjadi padanya**_. Ivan hanya menarik senyum simpul memcermati penampilannya dari ujung rambut ke bawah.

"Sesuatu terjadi padamu, _krolik_? Apa yang membuat keadaanmu— oh, _wow_ , sangat memprihatinkan begitu?"

Dan, dugaan Alfred benar tentang Ivan yang pasti akan bertanya-tanya tentang apa perkara yang terjadi padanya sehingga membuatnya seperti orang sekarat kalah perang.

Dengan senyum dibuat-buatnya seperti biasa, pria Braginsky itu melangkah mengelilingi tubuh Alfred sebelum meletakkan karangan bunga dahlia yang dibawanya ke atas meja— sengaja untuk, setidaknya jika berhasil, (harapannya) Alfred akan jengkel. Alfred menggeleng lengang, diam. Menatap Ivan dengan pandangan benci meletup-letup. Tidak ada alasan yang bisa memaksanya untuk bercerita— jadi, pria Amerika itu, hanya bergeming dengan kepala tidak kalah menengadah angkuh. Jika bukan karena keadaannya yang duduk saja sudah terasa sulit, Alfred bersumpah akan menghancurkan kepalanya jika keadaannya baik suatu waktu nanti.

"Kalah perang? Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu pernah ikut perang apapun sebelumnya baru-baru ini— kecuali, _uhmm_ , pertemuan terakhir kita di Suriah. Bukankah kita tidak sampai terlibat baku hantam di sana?"

Tubuhnya berjongkok tepat di hadapan Alfred, memangku dagu.

" _Atau_ — ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin Suriah yang membuatmu menjadi begini— _kan_?"

Dia menatap Rusia itu dengan hati teriris—mempertahankan senyumannya, "Hah? Hahahahaha, kenapa; _**kau khawatir**_? Tidak apa-apa! _Hero_ akan selalu baik-baik saja!"

Jawaban tidak sesuai ekspektasi yang membuat Ivan— (masih) memasang senyum kakunya.

Pria Rusia itu menyentuh permukaan dada si pria Amerika, membuatnya, dari matanya; entah kenapa— terlihat meringis tertahan. Kata 'baik baik saja' tak serupa dengan mimik wajah Alfred, yang jelas menampakkan penderitaan; atas semua luka yang kini memenuhi tubuhnya. Jika saja Ivan tahu apa penyebabnya— bahkan ketika dadanya disentuh sedemikian rupa, Ivan dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa Alfred menahan rasa sakitnya.

Ingin rasanya Alfred berterus terang tentang rasa sakitnya. Hanya saja dia tidak sudi dianggap sebagai seorang yang berperawakan lemah— tidak, _**TIDAK**_ di hadapan Ivan.

"Lalu—" biner kebiruan Alfred menatap safir violet Ivan dengan tatapan senyap, "kau sendiri, ada urusan apa kemari?"

Bibir Ivan mendadak kelu. Apalagi saat dia— mengatakan itu.

Ivan membuang muka tanpa sebab; giliran memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Kenapa? Mengapa? _**Apa sebabnya**_? Dia juga, tidak mengerti alasan untuk apa dia sebenarnya mengunjungi Amerika- dia; tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa dia mengkhawatirkannya.

 _Tidak_. Sedikitpun tidak akan—

 _( Sebab, dia tidak ingin dianggap pecundang dan Alfred akan mentertawakan kenelangsaannya. )_

"..."

"…—"

"Karena aku mendengarmu sakit, jadi kupikir ada baiknya jika aku berkunjung selama aku masih memiliki urusan di sini ... _da_?"

Alfred yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, terlarut dalam pemikiran ganjil yang membuat hatinnya menggebu berpikiran begini— _tumben sekali_. Biasanya Ivan tak akan pernah menemuinya bahkan ketika urusan mereka telah selesai. Apa karena dia sakit? Tidak, tidak. Setelah suksesi mereka melawan Nazi saja Ivan enggan untuk menemuinya— (alasannya, jelas; karena waktu itu sedang masa awal-awalnya mereka bentrok akibat perbedaan paham.)— apalagi karena alasan sepele, _Alfred sakit_ ; selain karena Ivan yang penasaran akan alasan kenapa Alfred sampai bisa jatuh sakit tanpa sebab yang dia ketahui, Alfred tidak terpikirkan alasan-alasan yang lebih logis lagi.

Tapi kenapa ketika mendengar jawaban Ivan, dia merasa sedikit—

… _._

…

… _senang?_

Senang karena diperhatikan oleh Ivan? Konyol! Ivan mana mau peduli pada rivalnya yang jika perumpamannya mati melarat di hadapannya sekalipun, sudi menutup matanya saja, enggan.

"Terima kasih."

Dan apa-apaan pula ucapan terima kasih menjijikkan itu.

Alfred mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk duduk—setidaknya, dia tahu diri untuk kedatangan Ivan yang tidak terduga-duga. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit setengah mati. Dia tidak perlu menyembunyikan semua lukanya dari balik mantel—dia biarkan Ivan melihat semuanya. Luka-lukanya. Dan rasa sakitnya yang tertahan di permukaan wajah. Cara berjalannya saja sudah seperti orang pincang— Alfred melempar sebuah botol soda ke arah Ivan setelah pria Amerika itu mati-matian bangkit berjalan ke arah kulkas terdekat.

"Yang pasti berkunjung bukan karena masalah kerja sama lagi, kan?"

Ivan menggeleng, menangkap botol. " _Nyet_. Bukan untuk pekerjaan. Memangnya salah jika aku membesuk teman yang sedang sakit—"

Ivan memelas. Sejak kapan Alfred; setidak-tidaknya seusai Perang Dingin itu, berstatus sebagai 'teman'-nya?

"…!"

"AWAS!"

 _PRAK!_

Langkah Alfred yang gontai— dengan setengah kesadarannya— membawa tubunya jatuh dan Ivan sigap menahan pinggangnya. Alfred tidak mengerti apa sebabnya— tapi, dia merasakan sangat jelas ketika kakinya baru hendak melangkah; pusing yang tiba-tiba menyengat membawa kesadarannya putus dalam sepersekian detik. Kakinya berpijak dalam posisi salah. Alffed mengatur napasnya berat— _rasa sakit ini lagi._ Kenapa dia merasa sangat lemah? Kenapa dia merasa tidak berguna— setidak-tidaknya, biarkan dia menjadi pengecut di hadapan Ivan untuk kali ini. Ivan menatapnya iba dan mempertemukan dahi mereka. Rasanya panas yag kemudian menjalar membawa Ivan berpikir— Alfred, memang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Kau bisa berbaring jika memang masih terasa sakit." Matanya menatap sebentar ke arah Alfred yang— lugu sekali, masih menampilkan senyum. Ada gejolak rasa aneh yang- membuat Ivan tidak bersikap sarkatis seperti dia yang biasa. (Sebab biasanya, setiap bertemu; tidak lain ialah mereka berdua yang selalu bergumul argumen.)

Dua tiga kalimat seakan menyangkut di tenggorokan. Saat Ivan; entah kenapa, menjadi merasa sangat lunak di hadapan Alfred— bukan sesuatu yang, pernah terpikir dan terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Alfred terdiam mendengarnya, rasanya sangat tak nyaman berbicara dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini. Abaikan keegoisan dirinya yang terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berjalan— Ivan benar, akan merepotkan jika luka dan sakitnya bertambah parah hanya karena memaksakan diri terhadap sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Yang ada atasannya akan memaharinya nanti.

"Walau dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tetap seorang _hero_ , kan?" lucunya, dIa masih mempertahankan senyumanya yang hampir menghilang. Ivan hanya menahan tawa lucu dan menggendong Alfred untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Tapi, lebih dari pada itu, sebenarnya dia hampir ingin batuk ketika mendengar kata 'teman' dari Ivan barusan.

"… ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mulai berperasaan, ya?"

Ivan menyerngit dengan dahi tidak kalah merengut-rengut— "Berperasaan bagaimana?"— jelas berkelit. Alfred hanya memasang senyum yang sama sebagai jawaban, tidak ambil pusing untuk menjawab karena biarlah Ivan yang mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Mata mereka saling bertatap dengan Ivan yang masih memandangnya bingung— dia; hanya tidak terima dan tidak mau- rasanya aneh saat, _dia_ ; negara paling tidak berperasaan, dibilang berperasaan oleh; _**musuh-**_ nya sendiri?

Dia mengunjungi Alfred bukan berarti kasihan. Bukan pula karena dia peduli. Awalnya dia hanya ingin bersikap sarkatis seperti hari-hari yang lalu dan menertawakan Alfred atas apa (yang entah) menimpa dirinya.

Tapi, entah mengapa—

"Aku akan pulang. Hanya memberimu bunga itu— dahlia, bukankah mereka salah satu bunga nasional kotamu?"

… ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Ivan kemudian berdiri, sebelum benar-benar menyentil dahi Alfred dengan (sangat) pelan. "Dan satu hal lagi. Kau bukan seorang _hero_. Kau hanyalah sebuah negara adikuasa yang berlagak hebat di antara yang lain- berhentilah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, Jones."

" _Hey_! Apa maksudmu!" Alfred protes— bahkan sampai menegapkan badan dari posisi berbaringnya segala. Ivan mengabaikannya dengan tawa _childish-_ nya yang biasa. Alfred memang terlalu gampang terpicu hanya karena omong kosong seperti itu. Melihat wajah cemberutnya yang— menggemaskan; sekaligus menjengkelkan di saat bersamaan, Ivan sebatas berpikir untuk benar-benar mencubit pipinya. Tapi yang kemudian dia lakukan adalah menyampingkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah sang personifikasi _United States_ untuk tidak menutupi wajah berpeluhnya— yang dalam beberapa detik (anggaplah Ivan gila) terlihat — _sedikit_ — menggoda.

"Cepat sembuh, _Dorogoy_."

Ivan memejamkan mata, menengadah, kemudian berjalan angkuh ke arah pintu. Dia hanya ingin pergi. Namun kakinya yang seolah terasa begitu berat memaksanya untuk tidak secepat itu berlalu. Dia menatap punggung Alfred yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada dahlia yang diletakkan di meja.

Ada mimik tidak puas di sana— tapi, Ivan sendiri tidak mengerti apa nama perasaan yang berkecamuk mencakar-cakar ulu hatinya.

 _( Perasaan yang; sekalipun seumur hidup, tidak pernah Ivan Braginsky kenal. )_

"Kau membiarkanku pergi begitu saja? Tidak manis sama sekali."

Ivan bergumam; sebelum menutup rapat pintu ruangan dan menyapa seorang petugas yang lewat untuk membawakan obat kepada Alfred. Ivan harap kesempatan bertemu mereka yang berikutnya memberikan ruang waktu yang lebih banyak untuk dihabiskan berdua.

.

.

.

 _( Sementara Alfred yang (masih) menikmati bunga pemberian Ivan, hanya tersenyum simpul memikirkan tentang— Ivan yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang, tanpa sadar. )_


End file.
